A Cold Mountain Night
by Michaela Martin
Summary: David/Christy Pairing. Based more on the show with bits of the book thrown in for good measure. First Christy fanfic. Please Read and Review Rated T for somber adult relations
1. Sleepless in Cutter Gap

**A/N: This is my first _Christy_ fanfic. Based more on the television show than the book. This is after the episode when Christy was kidnapped with Sam Houston by Jarvis Tatum and when David was shot. Christy has accepted David's proposal and the wedding is set for spring. As you can tell this is a Christy/David pairing. The one I thought they should have developed better. All characters belong to Chatherine Marshall and family. I'm only borrowing them for a time. **

A Cold Mountain Night

Chapter One: Sleepless in Cutter Gap

Christy Rudd Huddleston couldn't sleep. An hour ago she had added another log to her fire but she was still cold. Nothing she did was helping to warm her. She had the two quilts her mother had sent from the city on her bed along with the one that Mrs. Fairlight Spencer had made for her. Christy wore a pair of her woolen socks with a pair of David's thick socks that she "borrowed" from the clothes line eariler that week. She was wearing her mittens on her hands as well. But she was still so very cold.

Christy got out of bed and paced the floor of her room. Even though her fingers were frozen she pulled the mitten from her left hand. On the fourth finger of her left hand was a very small diamond ring, the best that David could afford on the salary he made as the minister of the Cutter Gap mission. It was more than Christy could have hoped for because it was given to her with more love and devotion than any of the large stones her friends in Asheville had been given by their fiances.

It had taken Christy a long time to realize that it was really David that she loved. There had been so many things that David had done for her to prove that he loved her. When her father got sick he was right there to offer her comfort. He looked for her when she took the children of her school to the cave to prove it wasn't haunted. And he still came after her after he had been shot by Jarvis Tatum. It was when she thought David was dead that she knew she loved him. It hurt her so much to know that she would never get a chance to tell him how she truly felt. But then she heard his voice and she was so overcome with emotion that she could barely contain it. As soon as she was out she ran to him and he held her tightly, swearing never to lose her again.

The full moon was shining brightly on the blanket of snow causing it to glow. She looked out to the soft glow of light was coming from David's bunkhouse. Christy wondered why he would want to freeze out in that shack instead of sleeping in the mission house. Overcome with wanting to see and be with David if only for a moment she wrapped herself tight in Fairlight's quilt and slipped on her shoes. She snuck out of the mission house and walked quickly down to David's bunkhouse.

The full moon shone bright on the snow covered ground. Luckily for Christy she was able to follow David's footprints in the snow as not to make tracks of her own. She quietly pushed open the door and stifled a laugh as she looked in on David. He had fallen asleep reading. His Bible was resting on his chest. Christy carefully removed his Bible and carefully set it on the bedside table. A bit of his hair had fallen into his eyes. She reached out and brushed it away. David stirred and blinked awake.

"Christy? Is something wrong?" David asked, sitting up.

"No, nothing's wrong. I couldn't sleep. I needed to see you," she said softly.

David got out of his bed and took her in his arms. Before Christy always thought that David was too tall for her, but now in his arms she fit perfectly. In that moment she didn't want to leave, move or even breathe. She could hear his heart beating. She shivered slightly sending a tremor through herself into David. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know David. I am so happy," Christy whispered back.

They stood holding onto each other for a long time. Christy was content to stay there forever but she knew she couldn't. Ruby Mae was bound to get up earlier than everyone and notice she was gone. Miss Alice could also be up looking for her. She sighed softly and pulled away from David. He groaned in protest.

"No stay," he whispered.

"I can't," Christy said, plainly. "Someone is bound to notice I'm gone sooner or later."

"I understand. I can't let you ruin your reputation with the people of the cove. I'll walk you back to the house."

"I don't want to go back," Christy said softly. "It's so cold in the house."

"You can't stay here Christy. As much as I would love for you to, you just can't."

Christy sighed and turned away from David. He stood behind her wrapping her in his strong arms. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"It's only five more months until April. Then we'll never be apart."

Christy giggled softly as David's breath tickeled her neck. He kissed her softly on the cheek. He kissed down her neck turning her to face him. This time she, not he, intiated the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding David close to her. His arms slipped around her lifting Christy into his arms, just the way he had when she first came to the mission. Desire and longing had overtaken them both and in the cold quiet night in the backwoods of forgotten Tennesse, David Grantland and Christy Huddleston gave in.

David carried her to his bed, lying her down on the soft mattress. He laid over her, noses touching. Christy ran her hands up David's strong chest. Reaching the top she began to open each button of his shirt. She eased it off of his shoulders and slid it down his arms. Christy gave David a soft smile just as he began to loosen the strings of her nightgown.

It was a strange yet glorious feeling having David on top of her like he was. Christy was both terrified and electrified at the same time. She had never felt more loved and at peace than she did in the moment that she and David came together. Nothing in Christy's life had prepared her for how she felt in that moment. All she could think was how much she loved David.

"I love you," she whispered into David's neck. She curled into his side and finally found the sleep that had been evading her all night. When she awoke the next morning Christy couldn't remember where she was. She blinked awake and found herself on David's chest his arms around her tightly. He noticed that she was awake and leaned over to kiss her softly.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," Christy replied. "I should get back to the house before someone realizes I'm gone."

"Don't worry," David said. "I got up while you were still asleep. I brought you a change of clothes. If anyone asks, you went for an early walk."

They both got up and David helped Christy dress. There was no awkwardness that usually accompanies the morning after. There was an ease about them, as if they had been together many times before. Before Christy left to go back to the main house, he wrapped her back in Fairlight's quilt. He walked her to his door and kissed her softly.

"I'll see you at the school," he said, opening the door for her. "And Christy?"

"Yes David?" Christy said, looking back at his kind, gentle face.

"I love you. Come again tonight?"

"I'll try. I love you, David."

Christy walked around the house a few times, to clear her head. In fact she needed to speak to Miss Alice. Not about what had happened, but about her lessons for the next week. As long as she was careful, she could easily not give away what had transpired between David and she the night before. Not that Christy was ashamed of what happened. Just the opposite. She was bursting to tell someone about what had happened. With luck, Fairlight would stay when she brought her children to school.

As Christy was walking into the main house Miss Alice was walking out.

"Good morning, Miss Alice!" Christy said, cheerfully. "It is such a beautiful morning!"

"Indeed it is Miss Huddleston. I noticed thee wasn't in thy bed this morning," Miss Alice said.

"I woke up early and went for a walk to get prepared for the day. It was so beautiful this morning that I wanted to take it all in."

Miss Alice looked at Christy as if she knew the truth. Christy smiled politely as she passed by Miss Alice. She found herself in the kitchen with Ruby Mae. Some of the things that Miss Ida had taught Ruby Mae about cooking seemed to have stuck. She could finally make eggs without getting the shells in them and without burning them. For that everyone in the mission was thankful.

"You sure were up early this mornin' Miz Christy. You had to of been up before Preacher. He sure was actin' funny this mornin'. Whistlin' and talkin' to hisself. He must be in a right good mood today," Ruby Mae was saying. "He did go up to your room though Miz Christy. Not sure what he was looking for, but he must a found it."

"Be sure you finish your chores before coming to school Ruby Mae," Christy said, trying to hide her smile. _David whistling and talking! He's going to give us away faster than anything if he keeps that up._

"What do you think Miz Christy that's got Preacher all giddy?" Ruby Mae asked, pulling Christy from her thoughts of David.

"I guess it's just one day closer to when he and I will be getting married," Christy answered, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Yep, that must be it, Miz Christy. Ain't nothin' giddier than a man who's getting married."

Christy had to laugh at that. Just as she laughed, the object of her desire walked into the kitchen. He smiled at Ruby Mae and came to sit next to Christy. She slipped her hand under the table to grasp his. After last night she wanted nothing more than to close to him all the time. It was a feeling she loved and never wanted to lose. David caressed her hand softly as he held it. Soon the clock in the main room chimed and it was time for Christy to be getting over to the school. Most of the children would be arriving soon. She reluctantly released herself from David's grasp and went up to her room to retrieve her books and papers. As she came out of her room David caught her by her hand and pulled her to him. They shared a quick kiss, before he offered his arm to walk to the school.

All day, at every instance that David and Christy could steal away they did. They were together so much in those days after that some could say that Preacher and Miz Christy were as good as the same person. A few days after Christy and David had made love, Christy and Fairlight Spencer were having their reading lessons.

"Fairlight, I need to tell you something," Christy said, when the quiet got to her. "I need to tell someone or I'm going to burst."

"What is it Miz Christy?" Fairlight replied. "I been noticin' that you and Precher have been actin' rather strange of late. Did somthin' happen?"

"Yes Fairlight. Something wonderful happened." Christy began to unfold the night she and David made love. Fairlight listened and took in everything. She understood Christy's fears of people finding out and what they would say.

"Miz Christy, you love Preacher right?"

"Yes, very much. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I'm just sayin' that if you love Preacher and are going to marry him then you and he have done nothin' wrong."

"Thank you Fairlight. You always know what to say."

A few weeks went by and David and Christy managed to be together at least twice a week. Most of the time it was Christy who was sneaking out to see David. Or other times they would just sit by the fair, wrapped in each others arms. Christy had never felt more at peace. She and David were happy. Until one week something was bothering Christy. For some reason whatever she ate came right back up. At first Chirsty thought it was just Ruby Mae's cooking that was doing her in. Then Fairlight came back to the mission while Jeb was away and she soon discovered that it wasn't the food but something wrong with her. As much as she didn't want to see Dr. MacNeill she was going to have to.

Doc never did approve of Christy agreeing to marry David. He was mighty jealous, although he would never admit it. She told Fairlight that she was going to go see Doc to get checked up. she didn't think it was anything serious but after taking the fever last year, she was taking no chances with her health. Telling David where she was going and the reason for it, Christy set off for Doc's cabin, for the first time in weeks. For a reason she couldn't understand, Christy was nervous.


	2. Eloping

**A/N: This is my first _Christy_ fanfic. Based more on the television show than the book. This is after the episode when Christy was kidnapped with Sam Houston by Jarvis Tatum and when David was shot. Christy has accepted David's proposal and the wedding is set for spring. As you can tell this is a Christy/David pairing. The one I thought they should have developed better. All characters belong to Chatherine Marshall and family. I'm only borrowing them for a time. **

A Cold Mountain Night

Chapter Two: Eloping

On a normal day Christy could walk from the mission to the doctor's cabin in about fifteen minutes. But in the snow and cold of the mountain it took much longer. Halfway there she was kicking herself for not taking one of the horses. But the walk gave her a chance to prepare herself to see Neil. They hadn't seen him much since Christy and David became engaged. Some said that Doc was avoiding the mission just to stay away. Christy knew it had something to do with the engagement.

Christy hoped that he would be there. She knew he was home because his horse was tied up in front of the cabin. Christy kicked the snow off her boots before climbing the stairs. She knocked softly on the door and waited for Neil to come to the door. He opened the door and was shocked to see Christy standing there.

"Miss Huddleston," Neil said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't been feeling well of late and I wanted to get checked over," Christy said plainly. "It's mostly been my stomach."

"Has Ruby Mae been cookin' again?" Dr. MacNeill asked.

"Not since Fairlight has been back at the mission. I have no idea what it could be," Christy responded.

It was strange for Christy to be back with Neil. She had been so preoccupied with her growing relationship with David that she almost felt bad that she hadn't been round to see Neil. Despite everything, she did enjoy talking with Neil. She decided to test the waters and ask about his trachoma research.

"How has your research been going?" Christy asked politely, as Neil reached for his scope.

"Very well. In fact I may be leaving the cove for awhile. Going to Baltimore to present what I have discovered. Deep breath in."

Christy did as she was told. Neil did his normal checkup. When he was finished he sat down next to Christy. He kept his scope in his hand and began to talk.

"Stomach viruses come and go usually in a few days. Has there been any other changes that you have made that could be affecting your stomach?" Neil asked.

"Maybe it's just my system telling me to slow down?" Christy wondered aloud. "I'm doing so much at the mission. I've been helping a few of the other women of the cove learn to read. Fairlight's got Mary Allen coming with her now."

"That is progress," Doc commented. "And how is the wedding coming along?"

"Mother is making all the arrangements. As much as David and I want to be married here, we gave into both of our mothers and agreed to meet halfway. We'll be getting married in my parent's church in Asheville. My parents have arranged to have Mrs. Grantland come there. We've written to Miss Ida and she and Clarence are going to try to make it."

"Sounds wonderful," Doc said. "Take it easy for a few days. I'm sure it will pass."

Christy thanked Neil and started for the door. "Christy?" She stopped and turned to face the doctor. "Are you happy?"

"Very," Christy replied, smiling.

Neil nodded. Christy walked to the door and opened it slightly. It had grown quite dark in the time that she had been there. She remembered Neil, David and Uncle Bogg's warning about walking in the woods at night. Although most mountain men wouldn't hurt a woman, Christy turned back.

"Neil?" Christy called. "It's gotten quite dark. I don't feel right walking home alone. Could you walk with me?"

The gentleman in Dr. Neil MacNeill had no choice. As much as it pained him to be around Christy, he couldn't allow her to walk back to the mission alone in the dark. The Scottish knights of his ancestors would haunt him for life if he did. "Of course, Miss Huddleston."

He put on his coat, took a lantern from the wall and offered his arm to her. The two walked together back to the mission by the small light of the lantern. Halfway to the mission Neil heard hoofbeats coming towards them. Neil held the lantern up and discovered that it was David coming for Christy.

"Evening Reverend," Neil called. "I was helping Miss Huddleston home."

"Doctor," David greeted. He climbed off of Prince and walked over to Christy. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes David. Dr. MacNeill thinks it's a virus that should run it's course in a few days," Christy answered. "I'll be fine."

"Thank you seeing Christy home, Doctor. I'll take her the rest of the way," Daivd said.

"As you wish," Neil said. He turned to leave. "Miss Huddleston, if symptoms persist let me know and I'll give you a tea to settle your stomach."

"Thank you Dr. MacNeill."

David lifted Christy onto Prince and walked beside him. Once they were a good distance away David stopped. He turned to face his beloved. The moon was starting to phase to only a crescent. The children of the cove liked to call the crescent moon "God's thumbnail". David held out his arms for Christy, which she gladly accepted. He held her close to him for a moment. They stood together in the moonlight for a moment before walking hand in hand back to the mission house. Christy enjoyed these times of stillness and quiet in the cove. She hoped that it would stay this way for a very long time.

"I love the cove at times like these," Christy said. "It's so quiet and peaceful. I could stay here forever."

"If that would make you happy we will," David said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Anything you want. I love you so much Christy."

"I love you too, David."

They shared a small kiss before walking on. Fairlight had just set the table for supper when David and Christy returned. Her oldest boy John had gone fishing earlier in the day and had great success. He had caught enough for his family and the mission. Fresh fish in the winter was something to celebrate. Fairlight had breaded the fish in corn flour and fried it up crisp in the pan. Hot cornpone was just coming out of the oven as David and Christy came inside.

"Something smells delightful," Christy commented.

"John caught us a lot of fish," Ruby Mae said. "Mrs. Spencer has been cookin' all afternoon."

David pulled Christy's chair out for her. Ruby Mae and the Spencer children all took seats at the table. David said grace and soon the mission house was filled with chattering and laughter. Christy kept stealing glances over to her beloved. Everytime that David would catch her eye his soft smile melted her heart just that much more.

It had been ten weeks to the day that David and Christy had become lovers. He had a special gift for her. He had snuck into her room and noticed a catalouge open on her desk. A photograph of a very fancy hat had been earmarked. David took it upon himself to contact Christy's mother in Asheville to get the hat for her. It had come in the other day and David had slipped down to El Pano to fetch it. He planned on giving it to Christy that evening.

Because the Spencers' were staying at the mission there was very little chance that David and Christy could have their tryst. John was bunking with David. Zady, Clara and Lulu were with Ruby Mae and Fairlight and Least'un were with Christy. Neither could slip away unnoticed. Christy slipped up to her room while Fairlight and the others were cleaning up from dinner. David waited a moment before following her up with his gift. Christy gasped when she heard David close the door to her room.

"Did you realize that it's been ten weeks that we have been carrying on like this?" Christy asked, not looking back at David.

"Yes I have," David said, coming up behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her. "It's been wonderful. I got you something."

He handed her the box. Christy was curious as she opened the brown paper of the round box. She lifted the lid and gasped. It was the hat she had been admiring.

"Oh David!" Christy gasped. "How did you know?"

"I was snooping," he admitted. "Do you like it?"

"David, it's a hat. You know me and hats."

She threw her arms around him, holding him tight. Her heart was overflowing with emotions. Guilt about lying to Miss Alice, joy for the other wives of the cove learning to read, and the love of a young man. It was enough for her at the moment.

Time passed slowly in the mountains in the winter. Christy's days were spent teaching and helping around the house. Her nights were spent in the arms of the man she loved. They were careful that they were never seen coming or going. Christy had even begun to keep clothes hidden in David's bunkhouse. It was one morning that she found one of her skirts was not fitting right anymore. Her stomach problems had seemed to pass. That was apparent to everyone when her appetite returned and increased. She began keeping small food items in her desk at the school. She was just hungry all the time. Fairlight stayed late one evening after dinner to speak to Christy. Having had five children she knew the signs and Christy was showing almost every one of them.

"Miz Christy, may I speak with you?" Fairlight asked.

"What is it Fairlight?" Christy asked as she dusted off the piano.

"You've been acting strangely of late," Fairlight began. "And I think I know why. You and Preacher are goin' to have a baby."

Christy stopped in her tracks. She wanted to believe that she had misheard Fairlight. She couldn't be.

"I don't want to overstep myself, Miz Christy. But I know these things. I've had five young'uns. You and Preacher need to have a talk. Miss Alice or someone else is going to notice and say something."

"Thank you Fairlight. You have always been a good friend to me. Excuse me."

Christy went off quickly to find David. She always knew where to find him in the evenings. David spent his time on the schoolhouse steps when he had a sermon to write or if he just wanted to be alone. Christy wrapped herself tight in her shawl and set out for the school. Just as she thought David was leaning against the railing of the steps, just staring out at the night. He sat up when he saw Christy coming. No matter what he was doing, Christy always came first.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he said catching her in his arms. "Christy, what's wrong?"

"How soon were you wanting to start our family?" Christy asked.

"What do you mean? Whenever you're ready," David replied, confused.

"It may be sooner than we planned."

David stood stunned for a moment. Christy wasn't even sure if he was breathing. She shook him a few times to get him to snap out of his daze. "David? David say something."

"I'm going to be a father?" David questioned.

"Yes David. You're going to be a daddy."

David took Christy in his arms and spun her around, excitedly. He had never been happier in his entire life. Christy saying yes tied for the happiest moment in his life. He held her close and as he did the realization hit him. He had made Christy, the love of his life a mother before a wife. He knew that he needed to marry her soon as not to scandalize her or their child.

"What are we going to do David?" Christy asked, the first time David had ever heard fear in her voice.

"We'll go to EL Pano and have the minister there marry us," David said. "We'll just have to explain to the mothers that we didn't want to wait. I'm sure they'll understand."

"We can still have the big wedding Mama is planning," Christy said, the fear leaving her voice. "It'll just have another very important guest."

"That it will. I'm really happy about this Christy. I hope you are as well."

"I'm afraid but very happy David. Happier than I have been in a very long time."

David knelt down in front of Christy, stroking her belly for a moment. He was just as scared as Christy was about becoming a parent. But he was detrimined to make sure that he never showed that fear to Christy. He would remain the strong unwavering presence that he had been from the very beginning.

The next morning David and Christy rode down to El Pano. Well Christy rode Prince and David walked next to her. She was wearing her best dress that still fit and the fancy new hat that David had given her. David was wearing his suit, looking quite dapper. Ruby Mae was curious and had tried to ask questions but was quickly dismissed.

They met with the minister in El Pano and he agreed to marry them. It wasn't the fancy wedding that Christy had always dreamed of having. It was quiet, intimate and just as wonderful as the huge thing her mother was planning. But for the young pair it was just what they could have wanted. They were together and it was enough for them.

Most of the mountain husbands and wives don't wear rings, mostly because they are expensive and unnecessary. David had fashioned two matching brass rings out of the broken peices of Prince's old bit and bridle. It gave him much joy to slip the ring onto Christy's finger. Their first kiss as a married couple was chaste but loving.

Ruby Mae was the first to see David and Christy return. She ran to meet them. Because they both had gloves on she wasn't able to figure out what they were up to. David helped Christy down from the horse and the two walked past Ruby Mae and all her questions. They almost got all the way to the house before being stopped by Miss Alice.

"Thee has been carrying around a secret, David," Miss Alice said. "And thee is going to reveal it."

"Christy and I eloped this morning," David said. "We didn't want to wait any longer."

Ruby Mae squeals with delight. Miss Alice is shocked by the rash choices of the teacher and the preacher. She was disappointed by the deception but smiles warmly at the young couple. Miss Alice in her wisdom and age knew there was something more to this sudden elopement than just impatience. She knew all would reveal itself in time. Miss Alice did agree that David move into the mission house with his bride. They could use his old bunkhouse as a boarding location if they ever needed it.

That evening David and Christy got ready for bed, together. It was the most intimate moment in their entire relationship. Cuddling together Christy welcomed the warm and caring arms of her husband.

"Good night Mrs. Grantland," David whispered into her ear. "I love you."

Hearing those words waft over her like a soft wind, Christy fell into a peaceful sleep. They would deal with the rest as it came along.


	3. Health Scares

**A/N: This is my first _Christy_ fanfic. Based more on the television show than the book. This is after the episode when Christy was kidnapped with Sam Houston by Jarvis Tatum and when David was shot. Christy has accepted David's proposal and the wedding is set for spring. As you can tell this is a Christy/David pairing. The one I thought they should have developed better. All characters belong to Chatherine Marshall and family. I'm only borrowing them for a time. **

A Cold Mountain Night

Chapter Three: Health Scares

Christy Grantland a few weeks after she and David eloped to a slight flutter in her stomach. It startled her for a moment. She moved her hand to see if she could feel the baby move again. But the fluttering feeling was replaced with the warm breath of her husband on her neck. She woke with David's wrapped around her tightly. They had awoken together many times but she never lost the feeling she had since their first morning. She could hardly believe that in little over a year she had left home. found the love of her life, in both teaching and in David, got married and was going to have a baby. She sighed when she felt the soft kiss of David on her shoulder.

"Good morning Mrs. Grantland," David whispered. "How did my girls sleep?"

Christy laughed and turned to face Daivd. "How do you know it's going to be a girl? It could be a boy."

"It's going to be a girl. She's going to look just like you. Big beautiful brown eyes and soft brown hair," David said, tucking a bit of her behind her ear.

"Or it could be a little boy just like you. Bright and strong. Brave, godly, kind-"

"Don't forget charming and handsome!" David teased.

"Let's not forget humble!" The pair laughed. Christy snuggled into David's arms. She loved this time of day. Just lying with David, putting off getting up until the last possible moment. It was very peaceful. Until Ruby Mae would rap on the door to tell them that breakfast was getting cold.

If Chirsty thought David was overprotective before they got married, triple it now that they were. Now that she was carrying his first child the triple overprotection was tripled twice over. He walked her to the school, had Rob Allen and John Spencer keep an eye on her while he was away during the day and he walked her home after school. He was a shadow on Christy that she at first found annoying and now it was endearing.

As Christy grew the more questions she got from her students. The girls wanted to know what she was going to name the baby. Christy had been thinking about that for a while now. She knew that she if it was a boy or a girl she was going to fit the name Spencer in somehow. The Spencer's had been such a blessing to both her and David since they arrived. It was only fitting that she should name her baby after them.

During the lunch and recess break Christy was sitting on the schoolhouse steps watching the children play. Creed and Little Burl Allen were trying to organize a game. Most of Creed's games were silly and fun to watch. Today he was trying to remember the rules to baseball that David had taught them awhile back.

"Teacher I can't 'member the rules Preacher taught us!" Creed called to her. "Do you remember them?"

"Not really Creed," Christy called back, standing to go over to the boys. "When Reverend Grantland comes back from fixing the mill with your father maybe he can remind you. Why don't you boys go play catch?"

Just the short walk had made Christy very tired and dizzy. The saw the green of the trees spin around her. She took one step and collapsed. Shouts from the children ranged from terrified to panicked to calm and steady.

"Creed run home and git Pa and Preacher! Git goin' boy! Sam Houston! Go fetch the doc!" Rob yelled to his brother. Creed took off fast as lightning with Sam Houston right on his heels. Rob swore he had never seen the boys run that fast in his life. He and John carried Christy over to the mission house where Fairlight was waiting for them. Rob and John laid Christy in her bed and Fairlight pressed a cool rag to her forehead. Christy blinked and brought into focus Fairlight.

"What happened?" Christy managed to ask.

"You had a spell," Fairlight said. "John and Rob Allen carried you in. Creed went for David and Sam Houston went for Doc. You're doing too much Miz Christy. I think it's time you told Doc."

Christy sighed and rolled over. She knew that she needed to slow down. Even David had said so. She prayed quietly that the baby would be fine. She had fallen asleep for what only seemed like seconds but when she woke up David was beside her, holding her hand tightly. When she finally stirred she looked to her left and found David and to her right Dr. MacNeill.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Grantland," Doc said. "You gave us all quite a scare."

"You sure did Teacher!" Christy heard Little Burl Allen call out. "I ain't never seen Creed run so fast in my life!"

The Allen boys were shooed out of the room by Fairlight and by a steel-eyed look by Dr. MacNeill. He then turned his attention back to Christy. "Now Christy, what happened?"

"The boys called me over to try to explain to them the rules of baseball. I must have stood up too fast and got dizzy. That's all. There's no need for all this fuss over me. I'm fine."

"What about the baby Christy?" David whispered.

"Baby? Christy are you pregnant?" Neil asked, softly.

"Yes," Christy said, squeezing David's hand tightly.

"I wish you would have told me sooner."

"We only realized it ourselves a few weeks ago Doctor," David said, rising to Christy's defense.

Neil and David had a stare down. The husband versus the doctor. Neil backed down. "Christy, please take it easy. You don't want to put yourself or the baby at risk."

David and the doctor rarely agreed on anything except their concern for the schoolteacher. All it took was a glance from both men and she relented. "What do you plan I do?"

"I suggest that you shorten your days teaching," Neil said. "And stay off your feet as much as possible."

"Anything else?"

"Take it easy. That's all I ask."

With that Neil started to pack up his things and left the room. David moved up onto the bed and pulled Christy into his arms. They sat quietly in each other's arms for awhile. David kissed the top of her head.

"I have only been that scared once in my life," David whispered. "When Jarvis Tatum had kidnapped you. I knew something was wrong when I saw Creed come running. I got here as fast as I could. I think I have a way to keep you off your feet."

"And what is that? Build a fancy chair and have Rob and John carry it around all the time?" Christy teased.

"No!" David laughed. "I'll carry you myself."

"I think I'll like that better."

Christy's life seemed to change practically overnight. From the moment she woke up she could tell things were different. The entire house was being extra careful around her. She went to get her own cup for her tea and was shooed out of the kitchen by Fairlight. As she was getting ready to go to the school Ruby Mae offered to carry her books for her. She got outside and was joined by Rob Allen and John Spencer who had built a wagon of some sort for Christy to use. The wagon sent her over the edge.

"I am having a baby! I am NOT a brittle little old lady!" Christy yelled.

"But Preacher said that Doc told you to-" Ruby Mae started to argue.

"I know what Dr. MacNeill said! I can take care of myself! I don't need anyone to wait on me hand and foot! DAVID! Where's my David!"

Christy Grantland was on the verge of a good old fashioned temper tantrum. Fairlight watched from the kitchen, trying not to laugh. She thought back fondly of her own tantrums. It came with the journey of becoming a mother. It would pass with time. Christy stormed away from the house and towards the school. She was angry. She didn't enjoy being treated like a China doll. She was not breakable, fragile or invalid. She was with child. As she got closer to the school she could see David sitting on the schoolhouse steps. He looked up and saw his wife coming at him, angrier than she had ever seen her. He stood up and met her on the lawn.

"Did you tell everyone what Neil said?" Christy demanded. "Did you David?"

"I mentioned it to Fairlight," David said. "I figured she might be able to hel you. I didn't mean to make you angry."

"David, I left home because I was tired of my mother treating me like a breakable doll. I don't want that from you!" Christy yelled. She was so angry that she was shaking. David reached out to hold her but she pushed him away. "I don't need yo to protect me all the time! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Christy, calm down," Daivd said softly. "I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel like this."

"But you-you-" Christy collapsed mid word.

David caught her just before she hit the ground. For a moment David stopped breathing. "Christy? CHRISTY!"

He gathered her in his arms and ran back to the house. He was more frightened than he was the few days before. Fairlight and Miss Alice, who had just arrived back from a trip to another mission, met them halfway.

"David! What happened?" Miss Alice demanded.

"We were arguing and she collapsed," David said.

"Take her inside," Miss Alice directed. "Rob Allen, go for Dr. MacNeill."

"Yes ma'am."

Miss Alice took charge of the situation, helping David get Christy inside. Christy stirred when David set her down. She didn't fully wake up but she was mumbling.

"David? David?" the soft sound of his name from Christy's voice damn near broke his heart. He got as close to her as he could without being in Miss Alice's way.

"I'm right here, darling," David whispered to her.

David had never looked more worried and frightened than he did at that moment. Miss Alice suggested that he step out for a moment. David wouldn't hear it. He was glued to Christy's side. Although he knew this was no one's fault, he felt that he was to blame. He had made her angry and it had caused this. He was floating in a sea of despair and uncertianity.

Christy woke up just when Dr. MacNeill arrived. She was confused and disoriented.

"What happened?" she asked. "All I remember was that I was arguing with David."

"You collapsed," David said.

"Christy, I need you to listen to me," Neil said, kneeling next to her bed. "You need to keep your emotions in balance. I believe that your blood pressure is not remaining stable. If it goes too high like it did when you were angry with the Reverend you can have a spell like you did today. If it goes too low, like it did the other day you could have a spell. You need to slow down and rest."

"Please Christy," David begged. "Please listen to Neil."

Christy sighed. The last thing she wanted was to be treated like a fragile little doll. But with the baby and the risk to her health she had to give in. "All right you win. But remember I am under protest. What are your orders, Dr.?"

"You can still teach but no riding, running, getting too excited or too tired. Let us help you. You are a very stubborn girl, Mrs. Grantland and you need to let go for a little while."

Christy nodded and rolled away from Neil to face David. He kissed her nose softly. "How about you take a little time off from the school? Miss Alice and I can handle it."

"I think that's a good idea," Christy said.

Days passed slowly for Christy. She followed Neil's orders and took it easy. Most evenings just to get out of the house she and Daivd would take a short walk. They would walk hand in hand talking and laughing like they always did.

"Be it a boy or a girl, I want our child's name to be Spencer," Christy said. "Jeb and Fairlight have been such blessings to both of us that it seems right."

"Spencer Ida Grantland," David mused. "I like the sound of it."

"Spencer David Grantland," Christy teased.

They walked back to the mission house. In the evenings after their walk, they would sit by the fire and discuss everything from their days to how they wanted to raise their child. But mostly they sat together, holding each other. For just that small amount of time they didn't have to worry about Christy's health or the baby. It was just them, being together. And that was just enough for them.


	4. Birthday!

**A/N: This is my first _Christy_ fanfic. Based more on the television show than the book. This is after the episode when Christy was kidnapped with Sam Houston by Jarvis Tatum and when David was shot. Christy has accepted David's proposal and the wedding is set for spring. As you can tell this is a Christy/David pairing. The one I thought they should have developed better. All characters belong to Chatherine Marshall and family. I'm only borrowing them for a time. **

A Cold Mountain Night

Chapter Four: Birthday!

Spring was Christy's favorite time in the cove. Everything awoke and looked wonderful and green. Of all the things blooming Christy was growing as well. She loved feeling the movement of the baby. She could swear at times that there was two of them in there, with all the movement and kicks she got. Neil now came to check on her more often now that she was getting farther along. He still wouldn't let her do much. He had told her that it was her fluctuating blood pressure that was casuing her fainting spells. If she got too excited she could drop, if she did too much it could drop and take her with it.

David was a prince. He pampered his dear wife with everything. He wrote to both his mother and hers for special gifts. Baby things were slowly taking over the small room in the mission house that Christy and David shared. Unknown to the Grantland's the Spencer, McHone, Holcombe, and Allen families were building the young family a cabin just behind the mission. The children of the families did their best to keep the preacher and his wife blissfully unaware of the project. For the most part it was working. Fairlight Spencer and Mary Allen were working with their girls to make a quilt for the baby.

One afternoon, while Christy was resting, Fairlight came into the parlor of the house. To Christy she was acting very strange. "Is something wrong Fairlight?"

"Nothin' wrong Miz Christy," Fairlight answered. "If you're feeling up to it, would you like to join me on the porch for some tea?"

"I'd like that very much," Christy said, getting to her feet. That task was getting harder every day for her. Fairlight helped her out onto the porch and Christy was greeted with a resounding call of suprise. All the women from the cove that Christy had spent time with had managed to get there. Mary Allen, Swannie O'Teale, Rebecca Holt, Elizabeth Holcombe, Opal McHone and even Granny Barclay. All had gathered to suprise the young schoolteacher with a baby shower.

"Oh this is just wonderful!" Christy gushed. "Thank you all so much!"

The gifts were simple, things that Christy and the baby would need. The Spencers' gave her beeswax candles to burn in the baby's room for the soft honey scent. Mary Allen had knitted four little hats for the baby. It was little things to show Christy how much she meant to all of them. But the gift Christy loved the most was the cradle carved by hand from Tom and Opal McHone. Tom, Uncle Bogg and Isaac had each done a bit. Christy laid all the gifts in it so David could carry it up to their room later.

Later that afternoon when David returned from Lufty Branch most of the families were still gathered at the mission house. The men standing together talking while the women were on the porch fussing over Christy. Little Burl Allen was the first to see David coming up the path.

"Preacher's back Pa!" Little Burl yelled. "Can we tell him now?"

"Hush your mouth boy!" Bob Allen scolded.

"Tell me what?" David asked.

"More like show you," Rob said. "We have something we'd like to show you Preacher and Miz Christy."

Both David and Christy were very confused. David helped Christy down the steps and held her hand as their friends and neighbors led them a ways behind the mission house. They walked for aways and then stopped in front of a large cabin, about the size of the Spencer's place.

"Welcome home, Preacher, Miz Christy," Jeb Spencer said, waving to the house.

Christy took in a breath and about collapsed into David's arms. There was no way that this house was hers and David's. There had to be a joke coming.

"This is our house?" Christy said, trying not to sound as shocked as she wanted to be.

"We all figured that with the young'un comin', y'all would want a place of your own," Uncle Bogg stated. "So we done build you one."

For the first time since David had come to the mountains of Tennesse he was truly blown away and speechless. He was truly thankful for everything that the mountain people had done for them. A house! They had built them a house! Little Burl and Toot McHone wandred over to Christy and tugged on her skirt.

"We painted the shutters and the door, Teacher," they said. "Ain't it purty?"

"Toot, Little Burl it is the finest house I have ever seen!" Christy exclaimed, kneeling down to hug the little boys. "The finest house in all of Cutter Gap. Thank you all so much!"

Toot and Little Burl pulled Christy towards the house. David and the others followed. There wasn't much in the house but it was more than Christy could have ever hoped for. It wasn't a fancy 27 room house in Asheville, it was a simple three room cabin in the Tennesse mountains and Christy loved it.

David and the other men went back to the mission house to gather the things that had been given to Christy and brought them to the cabin. They puth them in the second room. Christy could not get over the generousity of the people. To Christy it meant tht she and David were doing something right. Somehow through the feuding, storms and everything else that had happened since Christy and David arrived in Cutter Gap, they had got through to the people. Things now could only get better.

It took a little while to move the rest of David and Christy's things from the mission house to their cabin but Christy was thankful for the help. She knew her mother and father were planning on sending some older furniture that they had replaced in their home. It would make a lovely enhancement to the cabin.

Once everyone had gone, David and Christy were alone at their home. David swept Christy into his arms and carried her up the steps and into their house. "Welcome home, Mrs. Grantland."

"I'm home, wherever you are," Christy replied, softly.

A few weeks later, Christy's father arrived in the cove with a wagon full of household things for his daughter and her husband. There was oil lamps, candels, chairs, a wardrobe, a table and even a new bed for them. The homey items warmed the cabin immensly. Doing just a small amount everyday, Christy made their little house into the Grantland home. Everyone in the cove was welcome to stop by and they did quite often. Christy woke up one morning to find Creed Allen asleep on one of the couches her parents had sent to them.

Then one morning, something felt different. She had a slight stomachache. Then a sharp pain went through her entire system. It was time. David was away, helping a family repair a fence in Raven Gap. Christy gathered what she could and walked very slowly to the mission. She did have to stop every 20 steps or so. She was very tired and in pain when she finally got to the house. Ruby Mae was just getting back from the well when she saw Christy.

"Miz Christy, are you all right?" Ruby Mae asked, as she ran to her teacher.

"Get Miss Alice, Ruby Mae," Christy instructed. "The baby's coming."

Ruby Mae helped Christy to the house all while yelling for Miss Alice. Alice came running from the garden. She took over helping Christy into the house. Miss Alice sent Ruby Mae to run for Dr. MacNeill, just in case Miss Alice needed help.

"David's in Raven Gap," Christy gasped. "He'll want to be here."

"Let us worry about that. All I want thee to be concerned about is this baby," Miss Alice said.

Ruby Mae ran as fast as she could for Dr. MacNeill's cabin. She only slowed to tell passing folk that Teacher was having her baby. Soon word spread all over the cove and the news got to David in Raven Gap. He took off as fast as he could go. Meanwhile back at the mission Christy and Miss Alice were getting along fine. Christy would let out a mournful yell and Miss Alice would tell her that she was doing fine and that it was almost over.

The first person to arrive back at the mission was Neil and Ruby Mae. Ruby Mae was instructed to keep water boiling on the stove and to be ready to fecth anything that Miss Alice or Doc might need. Her main job from Christy was to watch for David. It wasn't a hard job, Ruby Mae considered, but someone had to do it. Neil and Miss Alice bickered a bit before agreeing that he should wait outside until he was needed.

Neil and Ruby Mae watched from the porch as many others from the cove arrived to welcome the new baby. Riding as fast as lightning was David. The smile on his face was brighter than anyone had ever seen. The birth of a first child was always something to beam about. He was allowed inside just long enough to kiss his wife before he was shoved out by Miss Alice. David joined the others in the waiting game. He was pacing so bad that Uncle Bogg almost offered him a swig from his jug. Then the shrill cries of a baby could be heard.

"It's a boy!" they heard Miss Alice yell. Whoops and shouts echoed in the valley as everyone celebrated the first born son of the young preacher and his wife. A few moments later another shrill baby cry could be heard. "It's a girl!" Miss Alice called out again.

Uncle Bogg was filling a cup of his moonshine and offering it to David, who gladly took it. Twins! He and Christy had boy and one girl. They both got what they wanted. Miss Alice appeared at the door with each baby in her arms.

"David, would thee like to meet thy children?" Miss Alice asked.

On shaky feet David walked over to gaze into his childrens' eyes. His daughter was cradled in Miss Alice's left arm while his son was on the right. David could not for an instant believe that these precious gifts were his. It didn't seem possible. He took his daughter from Miss Alice and joined Christy in her room.

"Can you believe it David?" Christy said, as she cooed over her son. "Two of them."

"One baby is always a blessing," Miss Alice said. "Two is the Lord's way of giving thee a welcome shock."

David sat next to Christy not listening to a word that was being said. All they cared about was the two babies in their arms. After the babies had ate and Christy was sleeping along with them David slipped out of the room. He found his family's Bible and entered three new dates to it.

_February 23rd, 1914- David Grantland and Christy Rudd Huddleston_ was added to the marriages page. And under births David wrote:_ July 6th, 1914 Spencer David and Hannah Joy Grantland. _


End file.
